


畸零集

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Before We Go (2014), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Ricki and the Flash (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Sebastian, Crushes, Gun Kink, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lactation, M/M, Menstruation Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Urination
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: 放些垃圾文





	1. Garbage

你喜欢现在这样的他，像是黑夜里在刺眼车灯前颤抖的鹿。你沉默了好久，终于承认自己已经心碎得窒息。那张本该吐出谩骂的嘴被封住，他的拳头只能无力地在你胸前捶打。

“你在哭吗？可惜我看不见，你哭起来那么好看。”你的确看见眼前那张脸有水光浮现，你任它流。

“你经常哭给他看吧？他怎样对你的？这样吗？”

你把他往身后的墙壁上推，颤抖失控，狠狠啃吻他裸露的脖颈，牙齿研磨着另一个人在那儿留下的标记，恨不得立刻把它撕咬下来。他重心不稳跌坐在地，决堤抽泣起来，头发贴着粗糙的墙砖。你扒开他的领口，胡乱解他的纽扣，绝望地嗅他颈间，胸前，想要找到他性香最纯粹的那一部分痛嗅一顿，而另一个人的气味总是阴魂不散。而到他的胸前，嘴唇碰到那“著名的”柔软胸脯时，痛苦似乎就没那么深重了——真是戏剧又讽刺，像极了那首赞颂乳房的矫情诗。你暗暗自嘲，换用温柔的舌面裹住乳粒，尽情吮了一口。他呻吟起来，颤栗，腿一蹬把遮蔽你们的垃圾箱踢倒，金属撞击水泥的响声撕破了巷尾的幽静，臭熏熏的垃圾散了一地，脏雨落在你们身上。

你撕开他的口封，倾前上身，本想挽回风度给他一个安慰的吻，而他像只惊弓之鸟，条件反射一样伸手用力把你推开。

“你现在大喊救命还是会有人救你的。你可以这么做。他会来救你的。”

他过度呼吸，吐不出一个字。

“对他逆来顺受这么久，真是腻死了，不是吗？但是我不同，你可以尽情推开我，你越绝情我就爱你。”

雨已经停了。月光在窄巷子顶头漏出一些，你隐约看见这个o在角落瑟瑟发抖。到现在你还是嫉妒那个人，嫉妒得作呕麻痹，因为每个人都自私得要命，想把他占为己有。

你盯着他的眼睛吞咽，尽管你什么都看不见。你的手指探向他柔软的肉穴口，在拇指无意间划过会阴的时候听见一声颤抖的闷哼，于是你将两根手指径直捅了进去。他痛苦地哭喘起来，后穴死死咬你的手指，仿佛要从第二段关节绞断你。你狠狠抽出手指，感觉到汁水也被带了出来，淌到掌心上，香甜的气息漫入鼻腔。你又屈了屈指节，刺回去，开始生硬的抽动，一边吻他仰起的下巴，感受他的头颅渐渐往后贴上墙壁，脖颈随着身体每次起伏频频绷紧，他宁愿把自己按进身后那堵脏墙里去也不愿接受你的吻。

你疯了，你嫉妒疯了所以一切又有什么所谓，今夜你约他出来看夜色，而一下子月亮和星星都失去了意义。你用牙齿撕破了他的腺体，你还要捅破他子宫里的种，你伤害了整个夜晚，只为抱紧一朵花。而他只是颤抖，没有拒绝你，所以你觉得一切都不算太坏。

更何况口里混着性香的血腥味如此迷人，这是从来没人尝到过的。你是第一个。

 


	2. Sweeter than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两年前写颤涌时想过的另一个血腥走向，短小写一点。  
> 警示：双性设定，经血描写。

他在水声中擦洗身体，手指揉着肥皂泡划过皮肤来到耻骨前摸索，激起一阵冲动。

每次史蒂夫碰他的时候他都没法把注意力移开，只能想着眼前这个男孩，想着关于他的一切，想好久，却无法进行思考。像今天，他们躺在树荫遮蔽的草坪上，太阳的温度传到眼球，暖得不愿睁开眼。他们的手隔得很近，但没碰到一起。在公众场合他们总是小心翼翼。而这一次，史蒂夫的尾指勾住了他的，悄悄地，在他手背上摩挲了一会儿。他睁开眼睛，看见史蒂夫仍闭着眼，然后他的手被握住了。

他们在角落，附近的人并不多。巴基没在惧怕什么，只是担心史蒂夫觉得羞耻。但现在，那个手掌主动靠过来了，于是他也回应了它，接着更大胆，和史蒂夫十指相扣，挪挪身体往他身旁靠。

史蒂夫一直没有睁开眼。他握着巴基的手，用手背来回抚摩他腿侧，又把手挪回原位。而就是这么一点不完全的身体接触让暗流涌动，像条饥渴的衔尾蛇，温柔地回吞饥渴，最终还是什么都没满足。然后史蒂夫睁开眼，朝他笑了笑，单手撑头看着他，另一只手由他的下颔滑到脖颈。他痒得大呼，打了史蒂夫的大腿作为报复，内心倒是想叼一颗红樱桃去奖励那张笑起来异常漂亮的嘴。他们像小孩一样互相抓挠打闹，直到腹底的痛感令巴基突然僵住。他蜷起身体，紧咬下唇，如此专注地对抗疼痛，有关史蒂夫的一切就这么走出了他的脑袋。

而现在史蒂夫回来了，充斥着一切，驱使他在浴台前张开双腿自慰。

“巴基，”幻想中的情人突然在门外喊他的名字。他的手指慌张退出。“找不到创口贴了，你看是不是放在了浴室橱柜里？”

“你怎么了？”

“没什么，就切到手指而已。”

“我看看。”他围上浴巾。

“把创口贴给我就行了。”

“割得深吗？”他已经打开了门，抓起史蒂夫的左手。一道较长的割口截在拇指关节，不是太深，而血正不停地淌出。他额前发丝滴落的水落在伤口边上，冲淡了手背的血迹。

“你的脸，”

史蒂夫看着他，然后怔住，盯着他用嘴含住那根受伤的拇指，慢慢将血舔舐而去。那根手指仿佛是能够承载性欲的器官，他的嘴唇裹着它，缓缓吞吐，铁锈味化在嘴里，他却觉得甜。

“我的脸？”他含糊地问。

史蒂夫没回答。

他松开了那根拇指，走到橱柜前取出创可贴，覆在史蒂夫的伤口上。

“你的处理方法是错的，这你知道吧？”史蒂夫说，“只有动物才会舔舐伤口。”

“噢，”他感到羞耻，却抬高了声音，“那你是不是还需要双氧水？”

而史蒂夫突然凑上前来吻他，撬开他的唇齿粗暴侵占他的嘴，要把自己的血夺回来似的。“我是说你像一只动物。”史蒂夫轻声说道，手滑过他腰际探到浴巾里。

“不行！”他拦住了他的手，“我还没——”

“你的脸很红。”

“这不能说明什么。”他辩解道。

“你想要，”史蒂夫搂住他的腰，“这很明显了。”

“先让我穿上内裤，”那身体一贴上来他就几乎要释放体内滚烫的涌动，“要流出来了。”他夹紧双腿。

史蒂夫扯下他的浴巾，把他拉到洗手盆前，用目光里真诚的欲望审视他，“我想看着它来。”

一汩热流奔涌，他还没来得及表达惊诧，经血就已经开始以张牙舞爪的姿态顺着大腿内侧往下爬了。史蒂夫将他的左腿抬起搭在台上，他双手紧抓瓷盆边缘，感受到另一股滚烫的血流因他大张的双腿而慌乱滑出。他闭上双眼，想象着自己的脏血是如何在史蒂夫眼前流淌并玷污洗手盆的，光是想象就令他胃液翻滚。

“看完了吗？”他问，迫不及待想要结束这耻人的展览。

“还痛吗？”史蒂夫反问。

他摇摇头。

“其实并没有我想的那么鲜血淋淋。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻摩挲他的，诱使他探出舌头来，而待到他回吻，史蒂夫的一只手出乎意料地兜住了他的雌性器官，将稠血揉抹开来，中指顺势滑入了穴口。他在亲吻中惊呼，又不敢轻举妄动，因为身体重心仅仅是落在他和瓷盆接触的那一部分臀部而已，而手指的抽动揉摁几乎要把他击溃，他只好伸出手环住史蒂夫的脖子，苦苦克制着喘息。

然后史蒂夫中断了这个吻，同时抽出了手指，在他面前一下一下舔去掌心的经血。浓烈的血腥味几乎叫他窒息，他制止史蒂夫，说他根本不必这样。

史蒂夫用那双被红色污染的嘴唇重新吻他，深深吻他，血腥味侵占了他口腔的每一个角落，他感到反胃，却不是因为舌面诡异的味觉，而是他对史蒂夫的感觉——太多了，多到过剩，多到病态，他甚至揣测起爱的尺度，如果史蒂夫愿意舔舐他的经血，那他定是要迷恋史蒂夫的每个毛孔了。

“为什么要这样？”

“因为你也尝了我的。”

“我那是在……处理伤口！”

“等一下，”史蒂夫抬起他的脸，“你在哭？”

“我才没哭。”他不会告诉史蒂夫自己曾经是多么不知餍足地渴望他的爱，在那时看来，想让史蒂夫爱他就像让一只心爱的金丝雀回爱他一般希望渺茫。

而现在，史蒂夫却在他面前低下身，以仰慕者的姿态仰头舔吮他腿间血色的花冠，仿佛那是一朵流蜜期的花冠。


	3. 礼拜日亡命徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker/雙性Seb, 第二人稱，三觀崩，強姦，失禁

 

假设你今夜就死，你会怎样？

你早就有了一个答案。这天下午你握着钢笔，在咖啡馆的餐巾纸上又把这问题问了一遍，递给缩在长桌角落里那个翻着一沓活页纸做笔记的人。

他提起视线，三年来第一次真正看向你，抬头纹没进那顶深色贝雷的帽檐。

“这是？”他轻轻问道，语调没有波澜，你也知道他早已习惯了被打扰，但这份轻柔对卑劣的你而言相当于一份见面礼。

“下午好，”你揣着牛仔裤口袋打招呼。你很紧张，突然不知道该如何称呼他比较合适——叫他全名有些无礼，唤姓过于疏远，毕竟你已熟悉他的一切，包括他的住处他的亲友他的工作行程他的作息规律他的饮食习惯，在这里与他碰面是你计算好的巧合，你甚至非常清楚他桌上这杯香草星冰乐没喝几口他就会再去点份蓝莓麦芬或曲奇饼，因为他总是喜欢一手拿食物一手翻书。直呼其名又显得自以为是，没看见么，他看你和看其他陌生人没什么区别，虽然他的粉丝们都这么叫他，但你给自己的定位并不止于粉丝。于是出于舌头紧张的本能你又重复了一句“下午好”。

“你好，不过我想你认错人了。”

“不，我没认错。你是「答案」。”

“你在说什么？”

你指向餐巾纸上写的问题。

“据我所知，今天下午我似乎没有预约任何采访。”

“所以我在这里碰见你了。”

“好吧，我知道了。”他拧开笔盖，在那个问题下面写了一行字，签了他的名，把餐巾纸递回给你。“失陪了，我有点饿。”说着他收好那叠纸站起身去柜台前挑糕点了。

你站在原地捧着餐巾纸，看着他的字迹：

 

_九点睡觉，做个美梦_

_SS_

 

你把它叠好放进外套内兜，深了吸一口气，然后掏出一把枪。

旁边擦桌子的女服务员见了立即尖叫，其他人也惊恐万状。“都给我他妈的闭嘴跪下！”你用尽肺里的空气怒吼，枪口对着乱作一团的人们令其举手投降，你朝柜台走去，踢倒每一个挡路的椅子。

你看见他了。他低着头，和其他跪着的人没什么两样。你的枪口转向他，令他抬起头来，好让你欣赏那双灰绿眼睛。纯粹的恐惧，没有其他，这种纯粹令你感动地笑了笑。这和他以往演出来的可完全不同，他的睫毛都要颤碎了。

余光里有个趴在地上的人试图从口袋里拿出什么，你立即将你的人质从地上揪起来，一手横勒他的脖颈，一手用枪抵着他的太阳穴。

“别动，不然我杀了他。”

他在你枪口下发出惧怕的呻吟。

“你，过来，”你抬起下巴招呼排在他身后的那位中年男人过来，扔给他一捆细绳，“帮我捆住他的手脚。绑不牢毙了你。”

你看着男人用发颤的手抓住另一双仍握着那叠活页纸的手，用绳子捆在一起飞快地绕了好几圈最后绑上一个胡乱的结。“再打个死结。不，两个。把嘴也缠上。他妈的动作快点。”你命令，男人照做，然后你拖拽着被缚的人质往门口走去，又把枪指向人群，威胁他们最好就这样乖乖目送你们走出门。

你的车就在路边候着，你在混乱中打开车门把他推进副驾驶座，然后握住方向盘猛踩油门，赶在警笛响起之前驶离了这条燥乱的街道。你一路狂奔，上了高速公路后便开到了一百时速，他不停发出含糊的咒骂和叫吼，口涎溢得满脖子都是，而你无声地笑，只觉得这样的他更可爱。

“告诉你一个秘密，”你空出一只手重新掏出枪指向他，他立刻安静下来，用那双绿眼睛瞪着你控制扳机的食指，连呼吸都屏住了。你的食指在他眼前缓慢地压下扳机，他开始哭叫求饶，于是你停住了。然后你又准备扣动扳机，他闭上眼睛像是等死。“算了。”你把枪收回去，决定令他保持恐惧。你没说，你用一把玩具枪劫持了一整间星巴克和一个他。哈哈，可他一点也笑不出来。

“你希望将来有一天能帮上别人，不是么？以前他们都叫你甜孩子。”你伸手抚摸他，他一个劲地往窗边躲。“那今晚就当帮我一次。”你收回手，他固守的抗拒姿态让你兴奋不已。

“到今天为止，整整三年。”你叹了口气说。前面飞驰的路让你想起一首歌，这首歌的名刚好是他的姓，唱的却是你的故事。

你把他拽进你的仓库，就在你的公寓附近，你的公寓就在他的公寓附近。而你若是把他带上楼，他会发现透过你房间窗前的望远镜刚好就能看见他的卧室。变态的“刚好”。你打开灯，一张床出现在他眼前，除了床就是墙，墙上贴满了他的照片——他从小到大的生活照，他所有作品的剧照，从杂志内页剪出来的，从他社交账号保存的，还有你用相机偷拍后影印出来的照片。而在床脚对着的那面墙上只有一张圣塞巴斯蒂安殉难图。

最新印出来的十几张照片贴在这幅画旁边，摄于三天前，他的双手就像圣塞巴斯蒂安那样被高高钉在窗上，浑身赤裸，胸前游离着另一个男人的手掌。这一幕在你的望远镜里停留了二十秒。

他濒临崩溃地看着这些。

“再告诉你一件事，”你用一把小刀将他嘴上的绳割断，“你可比照片上漂亮多了。”

“你他妈到底是谁？”

他在离你十公分不到的距离朝你大声嘶吼，你耳膜到脚趾都在颤栗，而你感到幸福。

“我？”你掐着他的脸蛋把爱慕的吻硬生生嵌入，在他挣扎的唇边说，“我是你最好的复仇者。”

他咬破你的舌头，瞬间弥漫的血腥味激发了你的暴戾，你猛踹他的膝盖令他下跪，把他拉到地板砖的下凹处，拉开地下室门，他看了里面的东西，痛苦叫喊着往后爬，你轻易就把他抓回去，问他看不看得清里面躺了几具尸体。他不回答，一个劲摇头。

“我替你复仇了。”

“他们是谁？”他颤巍巍地问，像是被腐臭的气味折磨崩溃了。“他们做了什么？”

“谩骂。”

“求你……求你……”他在你掌心下颤抖求饶，至今不敢直视你的眼睛。

“你求我？太有意思了，你求我下地狱都行。”你软下心来，把地下室门关上，从衣袋掏出那把玩具枪，懒散地用枪口来回抚摩那张被舌头不断舔湿的果冻嘴唇。“我说了，帮我个忙就好。”

他用破碎的气息说好。

“是你擅长的事情，”你把他瘫软的身体拉入怀里，摸他柔滑得不可思议的头发，握枪的另一只手抵着他的背。“表演而已。”

他再次呻吟起来，这次像是哭了。

“假装我们今晚就死，假装你爱我，假装这是一部关于爱的电影——也许它本身就是——而我们要做最后一次爱。”

“我做不到。”

可是你发现了，只要将枪口对着他，他就会彻底认输，连嘴唇都变得温驯，开始接纳你侵略性的强吻和贪婪的噬咬。你的动作像只饿极了的虫，你也知道在他眼里你也许是比虫更卑贱肮脏的东西，但至少这一刻你得到他了。

他戴着口球，以耶稣受难的姿势被你绑在床上，一丝不挂的胴体就这样袒露在你眼前，饱满的胸腹肌肉因恐惧而剧烈起伏，性器低垂着。你继续用枪口玩赏他的身体，感受他每一寸被你碰过的皮肤是如何颤栗隆起的。他紧紧并拢双腿，你用力扯他阴部稀疏的毛发，令他叉开腿，他渗着眼泪摇头，将腿夹得更紧，固执到可笑地守着自己身上最后的秘密。于是你把枪口挤进了他双腿间，开始倒数，而他依旧不愿为你张开腿。于是你一手抚摸着他富有肉感的大腿，突然后悔没弄来一双过膝长靴让他穿上，然后你狠狠抓住他的腿根往外掰。

你笑了。你以为你已经知悉他每一个秘密，他却还给你这么个惊喜。他的会阴是一道漂亮的裂缝，像是阴道，却不同于女人的阴道。那是女神的阴道，你说。他睁大了眼睛，看着你用枪管揉弄他已经湿了的女穴，又缓缓闭上了眼睛，不知是出于恐惧还是幸福，你发现了他下体勃起的迹象。你忍不住给了那泛红的肉花几记掌掴，你弄湿了手掌，欣喜地羞辱他，一下说他是女神，一下说他是骚货。他的乳峰又开始剧烈伏动。

“你爱我吗？”你问。

他用尽气力对你恶狠狠摇头，失去语言能力仍在咒骂。得到答案的你将枪捅入了他的湿穴，他撕心裂肺地尖叫，身体绷得似根几乎断掉的弦。他的穴道紧紧咬着你的枪，你不顾一切地将枪管往深处推，再一次问他爱不爱你。而他只会尖叫。你扇了他一巴掌，又后悔莫及地吻他，把枪拔出，又再一次插入。你就这样一边用枪奸辱他，一边像个爱人似的吻他的唇，他的乳首，他的肩膀，他惹人遐思又拒人千里的每一处。

你再也受不了，用他淌出的淫水稍稍浸润后穴就用你硬得要命的孽根来侵略他另一个通道。那可怜的小洞口就像一张狠毒又倔强的嘴死死缠咬你的欲望，你为了触及他深处的柔软，不惜把他弄得浑身乱颤哭嚎不止，而该死的，你明明是侵占的一方，却感觉正在被另一个欲壑消噬，他迟早会将你绞断。开始的抽插尤其艰难，你尽全力压制着他的身体操弄他，渐渐地你感觉肿胀的下体被滋润了，然后你发现那是血。你有种想哭的冲动，而你的嘴和阴茎一样硬，竟说，没有比血更好的润滑剂了，是不是。反正他早就恨透你了。

“对不起，我的女孩。”你又开始吻他，这时阴茎代替枪管进入了他早已被磨成玫瑰红的肉花，他的呻吟竟变得悦耳，于是你发狂地深入，深入，直直到他的子宫口。他似乎快到了，终于屈尊降贵追逐高潮，双腿开始缠着你的腰令你用力。你兴奋得要命，把他抱在怀里往床的中心操，他闭着眼睛，你猜测你在他的性幻想里是另一个男人。那个在数不尽的夜里被你窥见压着他变成野兽的男人。

“没关系，”你喘息着，“就把我当成他吧。”

然后你叫了那个男人会唤他的小名。你感受到阴茎头正被炽道里一阵漫长有致的震动绞杀，你感受到他正在被高潮淹没。你抽出阴茎，他随之痉挛着潮喷，你开心极了，捧起他的臀部将他的淫液舔舐而尽。你继续操他直到射在他湿得一塌糊涂的洞里，他又一次高潮，绵长地呻吟着射出滚烫的尿液。

只要是他给的你都舔舐干净。他尝起来是热的精液星冰乐。你还得让他尝尝他自己，于是你摘掉他的口球，把一个肮脏深刻的吻置入他柔软的唇舌。这次他还是把你咬出了血，而你掐着他的脸，报复地把他的舌也咬破，残暴地续着这个吻。

当你放开他，他厌恶地朝你淬了口唾液，说：“你永远没法是他。”

你决定再要他一次。最后一次。

你爱抚他的性器令他发情，把他的手机从床边捞过来，输入那串你早已破译过的密码滑开了锁屏，他难以置信地看着你，却没法制止你拨通那个电话。

“不！”他大呼着挣扎，“别这样——”

“这是你求救的机会。”你按下免提键，将手机放在一边，在等待接通的回铃音中揉弄他的敏感地带，一路亲吻下去。你发现只要用指甲稍稍刮磨他的铃口他就会难以自制地呻吟。

“喂，”男人的声音从话筒里传来，“周日还在忙吗？打你电话一直……”

“C，”他像抓住救命稻草般唤出那个名字，抽泣得拼不出完整的句子，只能把男人的名字又唤一次。

“怎么了？”男人的声音变得不安。“快说话，发生什么了？”

你的手掌在他性器上紧握旋弄，令他呼吸一窒，颤巍巍地吐出一句“救我”。

“你在哪里？”

你送入两根手指在他蜜穴中抽动，并用舌头挑逗，他紧张地叫唤，却充满了情欲。

“S，我问你在哪里？”男人大声质问。

“从他家楼下往东的第四个街区，看见五金店往里走到尽头，最后一个仓库的床上，我的身下。”你说着，放大了在他私处的亲吻声。“他可真多汁，不是么？”

“操，”男人低声咒骂了一句，然后又骂了一句，最后在电话那头嘶吼起来。“你给我等着。”

“报警吧，然后他们会知道关于你们的所有事情。”

“别，”他又哭了起来，“不要。”

“我现在就过去。”

“一个人？来吧。别挂电话，好好听着。”

你又开始干他，将淫靡的交合声一下下撞进话筒里，他死死咬着下唇不让自己发出任何声音，你掐他的腮硬是把呻吟释放了出来，听起来比任何时候都要猛烈。

“S，我在路上了，等——”你再也受不了男人的声音，挂了电话把手机往床下一摔。

“说真的，他没我爱你。”你咬着他的耳朵说。

“求你了，”他用那仿似高潮的音调苦苦哀求，“求你下地狱……”

“这里难道不是吗？”

你正要吻他，他却昏了过去。

你愣了许久，看见他的胸膛仍在随着呼吸起伏，但动作很浅，几乎察觉不到生命迹象。你看了看墙上的圣塞巴斯蒂安殉难图，又看了看他。你发现如今的他甚至更完美。

他像极了这位被男人爱慕着的青年，手被反绑着，美丽的肌体上曾有过爱恋和痛苦的痕迹，就连垂死的样子都是绝美，挑动着你的五感。他身上没有鲜血，腹上没有乱箭，而你知道那些箭代表着什么：阴茎，精液，男人的爱。这些他都有。而你永远不是那位国王，你连半壁江山都没有，你能给予他的只有痛苦。

不，还有高潮。你苟且想。

他爱慕的上帝就要来了。你为他松绑，为他穿衣，于是他从三世纪的圣人变回了二十一世纪的眩晕者。你带上那把掩人耳目的玩具枪独自回到了车里。

路灯早已亮起，八点钟后的街区人影稀疏，你在方向盘后候着，终于看见男人走进仓库，然后你驶离市区，重新踏上高速公路。这次你开到了一百二十时速，你很快便会听见警笛声。你又在想那首歌，前方的路忽然变得如此明朗。你深知渎圣万劫不复，这已是你最好的归处：他既然让你下地狱，你当然得遵命。

你掏出外套暗格中的餐巾纸，看着上面的字迹，车内时钟刚好到了九点。

 

闭上眼睛， _做个美梦_ 。


	4. Tomorrow Never Came

剃光胡子之后，他感觉又做回了自己。至少早上洗漱照镜子的时候他不会再想到另一个人了。他也诧异自己竟蓄了这么久的络腮胡，不知是出于懒惰还是为图个念想，从亚特兰大回来之后他一直留着那堆毛发，直到它们把他的上唇也给淹没，在某个醉醺醺的夜晚他甚至以为镜子里站着的是Chris，他只想挥一拳过去。第二天醒来他的指关节又肿又疼，可镜子却他妈的安然无恙。他忿忿地抓起了剃须刀。

重归柔软的脸颊让他有些不适应，他不停用一只手掌拂摩，感受那一粒粒细微的、残余的硬触感。又来了，他又试图追回亚特兰大的触感。

那时Joe在为他们最后一个场景调整摄影机位置，Chris正借他的枪玩，学着冬兵的样子瞄准他，Bang！他顺着Chris嘴里发出的炮火声，假装被击中倒地。大家都被这幼稚的把戏逗笑了，Chris也是，笑着伸出一只手把他拉起来，顺手用枪口挑开了一簇嵌在他嘴角的发丝，然后把枪交还在他手里。

杀青后，他拿着一件放了一年的红衬衫去敲Chris的保姆车门，想把它还给他。Chris刚好在整理东西，却不愿将那件衬衫放进行李里。

你的我还留着，Chris说，所以你也留着。 

好吧，他说。然后是长长的沉默，他不知该看Chris被汗沾湿的发尾还是该看他映着自己的那双眼睛。

你——

我——

他们同时开口，又尴尬地闭嘴。

你先说吧，Chris笑着。

不，他说，我没什么想说的。

Chris说，要不我们一起说出来。

不，这太蠢了。

来吧，Seb。

好吧，他说。

三，二，一。

——你明天要去哪里？——我明天要去非洲。

他们同时开口，又同时闭上嘴。他看见Chris的嘴角抽动了一下，然后那嘴角凑了上来，一个毛绒绒的吻尖锐地刺入了他双唇。然后一切又失控了。他被压在地面，像一年前那样被深深浅浅地操弄，他的性器渗着前液在地毯上来回拖曳，他湿着眼睛说，吻一吻这里，这里，还有那里，那里。Chris慷慨地给他复习了一切。而他又对自己说，只要没人发现，他们就不算在一起过。 

  
我们本来可以不用这样的，Chris说。

我知道，他说，但这样也挺好的。

操你的，Sebastian，一点都不好。他一边努力回想那个非洲国家的名字，一边把哈博罗内的天气添加到了手机里，紧接着他就收到了一条讯息。

三十五岁怎么样？还有加州？

一切都很好。谢谢。

删掉。

一切都很完美！不过我现在还是三十四岁，刚吃完一顿不错的午餐。

删掉。

他放下手机，盯着自己泡在泳池里的脚趾，阳光在他皮肤上轻轻滑动。他的朋友们喝着啤酒，弹着吉他，唱着歌，快乐得好像不属于这个国家。他想起昨晚做的梦。Chris让他明天在一条河边等他，他一直等，Chris一直没出现。他继续等，可是明天迟迟不来。

你明天去了哪里？

删掉。

BE. HERE. NOW.

发完这条，他朝泳池深处游去。


	5. 狂恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹儿被他最爱的男孩qj了。（双性/公共场合/三观崩）

 

他忽然不认识他了。  
  
他说了，S先生只是送他回家，而下一秒男孩就推他出门，把他拉到几级台阶下的楼道窗户旁，一手捏紧他脸颊恶狠狠吻他下颌角。  
  
「那这算什么？」  
  
男孩对男人方才那个暧昧举动的模仿可谓拙劣，甚至要踮起脚来才够得上那个吻。而他憋不出任何佯装无谓的笑意，只能惊恐地盯着男孩，因为那双眼里似乎激起了一些不像是属于人类的东西——或者说，那双眼睛再也不像史蒂夫了。像另一个人，一个被嫉妒改造过的生物。  
  
「不是你想的那样。」  
  
「那这个呢？」  
  
男孩贴上他的背把他压在窗前，他正好看见楼下穿深蓝西装的男人穿过窄小的街道走向那辆与周遭格格不入的锃亮小轿车。男孩的双手探到他胸前，将他双乳揉握在手里。「别这样，」他推开男孩的手，看见男人坐进车内之前又抬头望了他一眼，伫在原地。  
  
他慌张地移开视线，侧过脸去问男孩：「有什么事我们进屋说？」  
  
男孩不听，扯出他的衣角，双手滑入衣物狂乱地抚摸他，吻他后颈，呼吸声愈发粗重。  
  
「我知道，我只是你的，」他用哄孩子的语气低声道，「还是说你不信任我了？」  
  
「妒忌是不光彩的事吗？」男孩坦诚地反问。  
  
「你妒忌他？为什么？」他往楼下瞥了一眼，男人给他做了个「你还好么」的口型，他低下头去，只想让男人快点离开。  
  
「因为，」男孩的唇凑到他耳边，句子突然停住。他心脏立即漏了一拍，不忍目睹男孩与男人的对视。紧接着他的裤子被胡乱地拽落，内裤掉到双膝下，男孩把他更牢地禁锢在窗前，硬物猛地捅进他双腿间，碾磨他已经微润的下身唇瓣，没加任何爱抚便长驱直入。他趴在窗台上发出吃痛的惊叫，汽车引擎和人群躁动的声音在他耳边如同蝇嗡。  
  
「——你明知道为什么。」  
  
是的，他知道。他的男孩从不贪婪，却自私得要命，不允许任何一个人碰他。但很不巧，镇上的男孩女孩们都垂涎于他，街上将聚满他的爱慕者，看着他被这位瘦男孩愤怒地操弄。他不敢睁开眼睛。  
  
有人开始起哄，喧哗，吹口哨。有人在骂。  
  
尽管他的力量足以制服男孩，但他就这样放任他，也许他只是习惯了把身体交给他，看他会干出什么坏事来，他以为他的男孩只是坏得刚好。而现在男孩在这么多双眼睛的注视下强奸他，猜是某种宣告仪式，但他不清楚他们两个会走向何处了。此刻他已经不认识男孩了。他以往认识的那个史蒂夫不说情话，可在他看来就是爱的化身，从来不懂什么是仇恨，甚至不会主动伤害一只虫。  
  
耳边的吻停止，男孩抽出性器。  
  
「你也许永远都不懂这是什么滋味。」  
  
亲吻变成咬噬，男孩重新刺入他，第一次冲破他的后穴。他痛得哭出来，却只能咬破下唇不能放声。那里是男孩从未开垦过的地方，干涩的甬道仅是沾了些体液就被搓磨不止——「开垦」这个词让他觉得自己像史蒂夫的一块地产，这天是他的展览日——他的男孩很坏。真的很坏。如此下流残忍，以一种仇恨的方式爱着他，粗硬地蹂躏他柔软的一二性征，令他苦苦呻吟，睁眼便噩梦成真：整个冥顽不化的小镇都在看着他们媾和，他在人群里看见了S先生，从前爱慕却求而不得的神态消失了，取而代之的是满足感。  
  
是的，那是满足。有人讥笑有人怒骂但似乎每个人都很满足。每个人都把窗台上实施奸淫的男孩当成了他们的代理人。男孩说他永远都不懂嫉妒是什么滋味，却这样成功地将仇恨教给了他。他恨所有人。所有这些伪善贪婪淫荡疯狂阿谀奉承隔岸观火的人。  
  
可天杀的，他怎么也恨不起史蒂夫，乳尖被揉破了射出汁液来他也没有求助，身体上粉色区域袭来的剧痛使他放弃了脚尖的支撑，哭啼着想要跌落，而他的男孩不会让他得逞，牢牢把他钉在墙上。  
  
他不情愿地被榨出乳汁，又不停被揉抚得意乱情迷——抗拒与诱惑并存，这种感觉是死亡吗？  
  
他的衬衫被浸湿，后穴也逐渐潮湿，却是血液在润滑。底下的人群仰望他，齐声催促他高潮，男孩发出兽一般的粗喘，将他扯到了窗框之外，避开众目，在一片失望的嘘声中深深吻他，把他吻到冰凉的水泥地板上，又手忙脚乱地掀起衬衫吸吮他的乳水，再继续吻他。  
  
「你可以恨我。」男孩在他唇边哭了。男孩曾被人按头浸入马桶，被捏断一根手骨，失去唯一的亲人，可这是他第一次见男孩流泪如临末日，小犬一般舔舐他的胸口，试图舔到他的心脏。「但不准离开我。」  
  
他很久没说话。他感到内疚，为自己到现在才发现男孩的爱如此不安，以至于走到了极端。用狂热的嫉妒，狂热的性，狂热的吻。狂热的爱。  
  
「我怎么会恨你呢。」他抱紧他的男孩。楼底依旧喧杂，窗边铁锈发臭，身下的地板又脏又粘，他依旧爱他。他还是这个世界上，唯一，会爱他到尽头的人。  
  
这么看来，他的爱也等于死，没比男孩好到哪儿去。

 


	6. Before We Fall (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan拉郎：午夜邂逅Nick/瑞奇与闪电Joshua

寒风吹碎了河面阑珊的灯影，尼克握着打火机，试了三次都没把烟点燃。

“很美，不是吗？”

一个陌生的声音从长凳后方传来，而他没有立即侧身去看来者何人。

这声音真的陌生吗？还有这句话。他记得，大概是三四年前吧，他也用这句话去搭讪一位陌生人。他之所以记得，是因为这并非随口冒出的一句招呼，而是经过深思熟虑的开场白。他之所以记得，是因为那位陌生人如此天真烂漫，以为他指的是酒馆乐队刚演奏完毕的那曲爵士乐。

如今陌生人在他身边坐下，用一双不再天真烂漫的眼睛看着他。

——是啊，美。依旧很美。

“乔舒亚？”他本该抑制自己的声音，但估计已经吵醒了河对面曼哈顿岛上睡着的居民。

“你还记得我啊。”乔舒亚毫不见怪地朝他笑，“居然还会在同一间酒吧看见你。”

“你刚才在里面？”

“是啊……刚好路过就进来了，喝了一杯就碰上你们乐团表演，你吹小号还是那么投入，没发现我就在下面看着你吧。”

“你坐在哪儿？”

“大概是在第三排吧，不过那时已经没位置了，我只能站在旁边的过道上。”

“最近都是一些大家都听腻了的节日歌曲，没看见你我估计是睡着了。”

乔舒亚难以置信地摇了摇头。“没想到你一直留在这间酒吧里。”

“那次面试成功了，我进了杜克·泰瑞的乐团，没公共演出时就会回来这里演奏。不瞒你说，我们还是时不时会表演《我可笑的情人》，以防万一。”

“万一什么？”

“万一你回来了啊。”他用打趣的语气说道，好让这句话听起来不那么自作多情。这是实话，是他主动要求的，也没人会拒绝这首歌，因为它如此简单，又是最能激起共鸣的，放在夜间曲目单的末尾很轻易就让舞池里微醺的人们两两相拥着陷入爱恋，而他，这时候一闭眼依旧能望见那个低声嚼着歌词的乔舒亚。“老天，告诉我为什么你会在这儿？”他转移了话题，因为乔舒亚抿起嘴来，似笑非笑，不知如何接话。“这时你不是应该在印第安纳州吗？”

“来参加我弟的婚礼。他去年搬来纽约，遇上了一个不错的人。”

“难怪你穿得像个迪士尼王子。”

“你不也穿着弗雷德·阿斯泰尔的燕尾服嘛。”乔舒亚还指了指他可笑的花色领结。还真是，他俩并排坐在长凳上，旁人会以为他们是一起参加完某场婚礼回来。

“演出需要。”他耸耸肩，“话说回来，你怎么从没和我说过你有个弟弟？替我祝贺他。”

“当然，我们就只有那一晚的时间，还没和你说过我有个难搞的姐姐呢。”

“一晚真的太少了。”

“真的。”

他突然卡壳了，视线从乔舒亚的眼睛转移到了嘴唇上，努力回想那晚他们到底是怎么说个不停的——记得有几十分钟他们也没怎么说话，就坐在酒吧里一边喝着波本酒一边观察周围的人，他偏头示意乔舒亚看玻璃窗外抽着烟对话的一对年轻男女，立即下了定论说他们正处在单方面的暧昧期。乔舒亚问，你怎么知道，你根本听不见他们说话。他说，你注意看这小伙子的眼睛，他在看哪里。嘴唇。没错，嘴唇，这证明他想吻她。而她呢，她在看什么：手机，烟头，汽车，地铁站，高跟鞋尖，就是不看他。

回到当下才发现他们和玻璃窗外的人如此相似。乔舒亚早就躲开了他的目光，看着桥下幽黑的河，飞过的几只鸥，还有对面那座钢筋水泥不夜城。在乔舒亚的注视下，这些他习以为常的景色突然都变得通透优美了。

“你头发剪短了一些。”

乔舒亚转过头来，“你头发长了。”

“懒了。”

“倒是有精力一直留着你那络腮胡。”

“你不知道，有段时间剃得光溜溜的。”

“哈，难以想象。”

“想象什么？”

“没胡子的你呀。”

“对了，那晚你倒是和我说过蛮多关于你母亲的事。”他尽力把这漫无边际的对话扯回到刚才的话题去，“她也来了？”

“她来了，还有她的乐队，还有一个叫汤姆·莫瑞洛的吉他手，你应该不认识……”

“我知道莫瑞洛，他也在？替我告诉你母亲，我爱死她和他合作的那首新歌了。”

“那歌发行快一年了。”乔舒亚好笑地看着他，“而且你也不像是会听那种音乐的人。”

的确。可这位不见经传的女摇滚歌手发行的每一首歌他都反复地听，想着这也许是他和乔舒亚唯一的联系方式了，直到他腻得再也听不下去，也不再想起乔舒亚。

“那你觉得我会听什么？”

“我不知道。路易斯·阿姆斯特朗？艾拉·菲茨杰拉德？萨拉·沃恩？就这些。”

“就这些？你说得我像个老古板。”

“这是我知道的所有了——噢，还有切特·贝克。”

“那么已经够多了。我记得三年前说起爵士，你还只知道《可笑的情人》。”

“不，那时我还是知道艾米·怀恩豪斯的。”乔舒亚颤笑起来，微耸的肩膀在寒风中瑟缩发抖。

“这里风太冷了，我们边走边说吧？”

乔舒亚站起身赞同了他的提议，两人迈步往桥拱外彩灯闪烁的酒吧街走去。

“可笑的情人。”他把这个歌名放回嘴边小声咀嚼，“这首歌起初，在切特·贝克之前，其实是一位女士演唱给她情人的。其实这歌不适合唱给女孩听。你这样的男人应该不会用「可笑」去形容你的爱人吧——我猜任何一位绅士都不会——而女孩们却可以用嘲弄又不至于伤害感情的语气，对一个男人说出歌词里的那些话。”

“你真这么认为？”乔舒亚皱起眉，不置可否。

“当然，这只是个人观点。”

“也许吧。也许那些话也可以由一位男士说给另一位男士。”

“你的意思是……”他又开始回想乔舒亚唱这首歌时目光落在他身上的那几眼。

“我这么说是因为想起我弟在婚礼上就给他的新郎唱了麦当娜的《为你疯狂》。”

“噢！”老天，清醒一点吧，那晚之后乔舒亚可就结婚了。“噢，那可真动人。顺便说一句，我刚才说的话并没有将他们排除在外的意思。”

“我懂，”乔舒亚笑起来，“动人？还好啦，大家都觉得他唱得很好笑。”

每当乔舒亚笑他都能感受到那只裹了一套西装的身体在五摄氏度的空气中瑟瑟发颤。

“帮我拿一下？”他停下脚步，绕过脖子取下小号袋让乔舒亚拎着，然后把大衣脱下来披上他的肩膀。“我看你很冷的样子。”

“不用这样……”乔舒亚推开他的大衣，“你冷了怎么办？”

“我住的公寓就在前面不远，待会儿可以上去多拿一件衣服下来披。”

乔舒亚的肩没再挣扎了，但还是有些犹豫。“还要走多久才到？”

“很快。穿上吧。”

“谢了。”乔舒亚只好把小号递回给他，胳膊穿过他的衣袖把自己裹起来。“我就在一间吧里和弟弟还有他的朋友们坐了一会儿，进去时把外套挂在门边，出来就不见了。可能是有人拿错了。”

“在我们那儿吗？”

“不，在那之前。是个很小的地方，乌烟瘴气的，外面再冷我也不想再进去了。”

“早该给你穿上了，看你冷的。”他甚至还想摘下围巾绕在乔舒亚裸露的脖子边，但他要是这么做了乔舒亚估计会走到他十米开外的地方——他注意到乔舒亚已经开始拉远他俩步行时的距离了。

“待会到你家了我就把衣服还给你，你也不用再下来啦。”乔舒亚缩在他衣领里说道，“我打车回酒店就好，毕竟也不早了。”

“不行。”他强烈回绝，“这么久没见，我就这样把你一个人打发回酒店，你觉得我能睡着吗？再说了，我还得把我的狗带下来溜，如果你不介意的话。”

“我倒是不介意……但这么冷，都十二点多了，你确定还要遛狗？”

“一般到这个点他都会吵着要出门。这算比较暖的夜晚了，下雨的时候我还得撑着伞遛他，而且我不会没伴，一点之后出来还是能看见一些同样牵着狗在街上晃荡的人。”

“好吧，”乔舒亚耸耸肩，“如果你坚持的话。”

说实话，乔舒亚给的疏离感已经让尼克有些泄气了，可他本来就不该抱希望。三年前的乔舒亚像是个没长大的男孩，天真，亲切，茫然，恐惧未来。他们走在路上无话不谈，一起喝酒，吃甜甜圈，还闯进酒吧临时组了个二人乐队，也没人会想到他们才认识不过六小时，而且乔舒亚次日早上就会坐上飞往印第安纳的飞机，步入婚姻殿堂。尼克知道现在他们之间的距离是出于良知和道德，他也没试图要跨越，只是想要看看自己还能不能找到三年前的那个乔舒亚，或者说，三年前那个还没被孤独吞噬的自己。

如今他如此寂寞，自私，尽管开始猜测乔舒亚明天一早又要乘飞机离开，可他还是不愿放他走，看着他把双手插进自己的大衣口袋、脸颊紧贴衣领汲取温暖的样子，他就感到一种苟且的满足。

“前面那栋楼就是了。”

 

他很高兴乔舒亚喜欢他的伯恩，问他叫什么名字，几岁了，乖不乖，吃得多不多，一天要喂他几次，以至于他又有些后悔把伯恩牵下来，因为乔舒亚的目光几乎已经不在他身上了，尤其是两人没话说的时候——到底怎么回事，平日他脑里总是和想象中的那个人说个不停，逆着这座城市的洪流走街串巷，吐露心腹。可如今他才发现，他和乔舒亚，他们并不是伊桑·霍克和朱莉·德佩，也不是伍迪·艾伦和黛安·基顿。他们只是街灯和旅人而已。

**「我发现，我总是在准备离开的时候才开始爱上一个地方。」**

**「纽约不会让任何人永远离开。」**

**「也许吧。也许我会回来。」**

**「到时这些路灯会向你问好：嗨，乔舒亚，你回来啦。这次可别把钱包搞丢了，因为你不会碰上第二个像尼克·沃恩那样热心的人了。」**

乔舒亚只是笑。乔舒亚很喜欢笑，那晚就笑个不停的。现在也是，只不过现在没发出声音，眼纹悄悄在那双冰湖般的眸尾绽开。

尼克看见街对面有个路灯坏了，贴在一棵树旁闪闪烁烁。

“对了，”他打开新的话题，“你还没告诉我你的婚礼怎么样。”

乔舒亚的笑纹消失了，转过头来看他。“嗯，什么？”

“我问你的婚礼怎么样。那晚之后你不是就和——抱歉我忘了她的名字——你们不就结婚了吗？”

“噢，对，没错。”乔舒亚连连点头，下颌埋在尼克给的围巾里。“一切都很简单。”他含糊地说道，嘴唇也陷进去了。“但大家都很开心，拥着跳舞，一起唱歌……后来不知是谁提议的，我们俩就在大家齐声高唱《喀秋莎》的时候被抬了起来不停转圈，直到撞在一起为止——趁我还没吐出来之前。”

“为什么是《喀秋莎》？”

“估计是哪部电影给他们的启发吧，回想起来还是非常有意思的。噢，我记得我喝醉了，新婚之夜就那样睡了过去，第二天她告诉我，我在回家路上抱着篮球架的柱子大哭但没人听得懂我在嚷嚷些什么……哈，总之是干尽了傻事。”

“我猜你是太开心了才会那样。”

“嗯哼。”乔舒亚用鼻息回答道，又用几乎无法听见的气音轻轻说了句：“我很开心没人听懂我说了什么。”

尼克没听清后半句话。

“我也为你开心。你终于鼓起勇气迈过去了。在那之前，你还在愁你和她能不能走下去。”

“是啊，也许以后都不会再愁了。”

“那就好，别再为还没到来的事担心了，你们会走到最后的。”

乔舒亚没再说话，走到一个静止的喷泉边坐下来，摸了摸伯恩的头，把双手插回口袋。尼克在他身旁坐下。

“说实话，乔舒亚，你还好么？”

乔舒亚从大衣口袋掏出了他的打火机，还有刚才没点燃的那支烟，放在掌心递给他。

他没接。“我记得你不抽烟，也不喜欢烟味。放回去吧。”

“我只是在戒烟。”乔舒亚把烟嘴抵在了他唇边，“可现在我想看你吸烟的样子。”

于是他叼住了那根烟，乔舒亚凑近了一些给他点火，但几次都没着。“有风。”他说。然后乔舒亚又挨近了，一手捂着烟，一手划打火机，星火终于在烟头亮起来。

在那阵短暂的火光映照下，乔舒亚的脸近在咫尺，他似乎就已经尝到了尼古丁。

“为什么？”他抿了口烟，呼出时笑了一下。

乔舒亚就那样看着他，嘴唇微启，欲言又止。他仿佛受到了召唤，着魔一般，禁不住倾身去靠近那张透亮的唇，却在两人鼻尖几乎碰在一起时怔住了。

他在等候某个应允的信号。乔舒亚缓缓闭上眼睛，呼吸变得慌促。他吻了下去，压住了乔舒亚的颤栗，将所有孤独、思念和渴求都和盘托出，直到流泪的强烈冲动令他停止了一切动作——或许泪腺也在提醒他这不是他们的第一个吻，不管他多想要忘记这个事实。

“你结婚了。我到底在干什么，”他撤离那个吻，懊恼地别过头去狠狠吸烟。

“我——”乔舒亚像是被什么噎了一下，许久才吐出些断断续续的词句来。“在这之前，我回来过一次……但我没找到你。”

“什么时候？”

“去年，我没在那个酒吧看见你。然后我把我们一起走过的地方——我能记起来的那些路——都重新走了一遍，以为那样就能遇见你。”

“我也一样。这方法试了有十几次吧，没用。”

“你有伴侣吗？”

“有过。”

“那你有这种感觉吗——我不知道，也许只有我这样——你是可以爱她的，你也爱着她，但是当桌灯重新亮起来，你的身体就会想起另一段感情。”

“一段我从未拥有过的感情。”

“是的。”乔舒亚低下头去将双手握成拳，“我尝试说服自己，总有事情比这要难得多。也的确如此。实际上它再怎么痛苦都不会是一场悲剧吧。”

“你是说，离开她？”

“我离婚了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“人们的感情是会变质的，不是吗？也许她没变。也许她还是完美无缺的那个，我只是受不了自己了。我总是在想另一种可能，另一条路，以至于我对我们的过去产生了异心，又对未来事先下了判断。我说我们走不到最后了——起初我不断告诉自己要对这段感情有信心，要充满希望，也做了很多努力去经营它；但后来我终于告诉自己，这种情感背叛也许是早就注定了。”

“忘了我和你说过的吗。那晚到最后我感谢了你，因为你让我相信我还没变成情感残废，还可以爱上其他人，以不同的方式。”

“我记得。但是在婚礼那天，牧师让我们跟着他念出那些誓词的时候，我没有信誓旦旦，而是感到恐慌。我……就像是在所有人面前宣誓了禁欲，包括爱其他人的欲望。”

“你知道事实不是这样。”

“我只知道我不再爱她了，这就是事实。”乔舒亚看向他，眼里似乎泛起了泪意。“也许当初爱过，也许只是因为生活平淡无奇，想要做出点什么改变引起注意，尤其是我母亲的注意。你那次说的对，我——”

“你就是个孩子。”

乔舒亚把头侧搭在他肩上，也许是累了，也许是不想让他看见自己露出脆弱的表情。他换只手拿烟，揽住了乔舒亚的肩。

“把烟给我。”

“你不是在戒烟么？”

“给我。”乔舒亚伸手夺他指间夹着的烟，而这时伯恩又跑去嗅另一片草地，套在腕上的狗绳带动了他的烟头，把乔舒亚烫了一下。“嗷！”乔舒亚吃痛地抽回手。

“伯恩！”他一手把狗拉了回来，另一只手给乔舒亚递烟。“抱歉，有没伤到你？”

“没事，”乔舒亚笑着，直起身来接过他的烟。“被烫过的孩子依然爱火，不是么？”他深深抿了一口，腮帮随之凹陷，然后吐出一道优雅绵长的烟丝。

“所以现在呢？你打算一一破戒？”

“我就吸了一口而已。”乔舒亚又长吸了一口才把烟给他。

“两口。”他站起来，把烟灭在前方一个垃圾桶的烟灰缸里，并让伯恩去嗅他想嗅的那块小草丛。

“你刚才那话什么意思？”乔舒亚在他身后问，“你觉得我是回来找你开始另一段恋情的？”

他转过身去，难以相信乔舒亚用那样傲慢的语气问出那个问题。“那么你刚才说的那些话又是想表达什么？”

“反正不是说我刚结束一段就要开始另一段。我没你想的那么饥渴。或是幼稚。”

尼克笑了，一时无语不知如何回答。他只是想陪陪他，却被认为是趁虚而入。也许是那个吻作的怪，于是他也开始怀疑起自己的动机了——他也许是想乔舒亚陪陪他吧。

只见乔舒亚挑着眉凝视了他好一阵子，突然泄了气一般，扭头往另一条小路自顾自地走去。

 

**「为什么我们做的每个决定看起来都微不足道，可是到最后才发现每一步都那么重要？」**

**「也许命运就是我们所有决定的总和。有时你就是需要做出决定，这样才能迈出下一步。」**

乔舒亚一个人在前面胡乱地东走西窜，伯恩跟在他脚后跟跑，尼克就这么被牵着走在后头。他们好长一段时间没讲话，有趣的是，尼克发现这种沉默像是在不屈不挠地寻求关注，乔舒亚侧露的每个神态和一举一动都被放大了。两人像是在猜谜语，演绎一个荒诞不经的现代寓言故事：当两个人之间不再用语言沟通，他们的狗就会开口讲话了。

——伯恩只是看见了迎面走来的一位同类比较激动而已。

他们经过一间24小时便利店，尼克看见烘培柜里的甜甜圈，把乔舒亚叫住。

“我在想，”他耸耸肩，偏头指向那些铺满五彩脆壳和糖霜的环形甜食，“也许你只是饿了。”

乔舒亚的表情终于软下来，走回橱窗旁弯下腰，指着一个粉色的说：“你好，我要这个。”

“草莓味？”便利店员举起餐夹，“另一位先生呢？”

“你要咖啡吗？”他问乔舒亚。

乔舒亚点头，“要意式浓缩。”

“两杯意式浓缩，谢了。”

“好的，还需要什么吗？”

“不需——等等，帮我牵一下。”他把狗绳递给乔舒亚，径直走到最里边的货架，扯出一个印着「我爱纽约」字样的心形气球走了出来。“再买个这个。”

他们回到街上，乔舒亚看着那个连旅客都不会买的气球扑哧一笑。

“你买来干嘛？”

“送你。”他把气球绳递给乔舒亚。

“我才不要，太蠢了。”

“那你继续牵伯恩，我牵气球。”

“你买这个东西的意义到底是什么？”

“不是所有东西都需要意义。是吧，伯恩？”他揉了揉伯恩颈部的毛，握着杯咖啡走到了前面。

“等等！”乔舒亚叫住他，左手腕套着狗绳，手上拿着甜甜圈，另一只手捧着咖啡，手忙脚乱地把甜甜圈掰成两半，顺带洒了些咖啡在大衣上。“抱歉，我弄脏了你的衣服。”他把那一半甜甜圈给了尼克，自己咬着另一半，慌忙掏出纸巾擦拭衣前的咖啡渍。

“没事的，明天刚好要拿去洗了。”尼克吃下那甜腻的半圈，把伯恩从乔舒亚手边牵了回来。“感谢分享。”

“谢什么，都是你买的。”乔舒亚懊恼地呼了口气，扔掉纸巾，食用甜品前舔了舔表面的糖霜。

“三年前我们也是这样分着吃一个甜甜圈。那时我身上就只有几个硬币，两张银行卡都见鬼的用不了。”

“我记得，所以我又选了草莓味。”乔舒亚吃完嘬了口咖啡，过了许久才继续说，“其实我不是饿，我只是不想觉得自己是个滥情的烂人，只会给自己惹麻烦。”

“也没那么可怕，我的名字就叫麻烦。”

“才不是，”乔舒亚笑了，“你叫尼克，和萨拉·沃恩同姓。”

“没错，她是我的第二位母亲。”

“给我吧。”乔舒亚把气球绳接了过去，瞬间又多了分稚气。“我爱纽约。”他抬起头念出气球上的字样。

“你爱纽约。”尼克同意道。

“说实话，这次到纽约，我本来没打算再找你了，因为上一次的希望已经用光了。但我在我弟的婚礼致辞中听见这么一句： **到最后，我们总是会回到曾经体验过真正快乐的地方。** ”乔舒亚对上了他的目光，“所以我来了。”

“我差点就要说‘我也愿意’了。”他笑起来。“抱歉，你刚才的语气把我也带到那种氛围里了，我甚至迫不及待想要变老、入土，这样他们就可以说，最后的最后，这两个人葬在了曾经给予他们最多快乐的地方。”

“不过肯定不是在这个地铁口。”

“那你觉得，我们两个会在一起吗？”

老天，他居然问出来了。他看见乔舒亚平静的脸上闪过一丝惊诧，接着是恐惧，最后成了失落。

“设想我们在一起，然后呢？我们会相爱，在相处中发现对方的缺点，我们会争吵，也许会和好，但还会有下一次争吵，然后我们会互相厌倦，躲避……最后我们会分手，就像我和她还有之前的她们那样。”

“我记得当年你还是个很乐观的孩子。”

“不不，这并不代表我悲观，我只是在给出一系列可能——”

“一系列坏的可能，好让我打消这个念头。”他停下脚步，“那么你告诉我，你是不是就因为这些放弃以后所有坠入爱河的可能了？”

乔舒亚也停了下来，垂头看着有些困倦的伯恩，摇摇头，没有说话。

“被烫过的孩子依然爱火。”他拣回乔舒亚被烟烫痛之后说的那句话。“我还记得你说过命运是我们所有决定的总和——而不是刚才那样的瞎猜——有时你就是需要作出决定，迈出下一步。”

乔舒亚轻笑出声，“有没有觉得我们走进了一个怪圈？我们说过的话到最后会变成别人劝说我们的论据？那些话明明是曾经我用来安慰你的。”

“怪圈？或许吧。两位陌生人相遇了两次，还把同样的话说了一遍。”

“我觉得是一个甜甜圈。”

“所以呢？会是甜的？”

“我……”乔舒亚叹了口气，“我得好好想想。我太累了。明天一大早还得——”

“我就知道！”尼克懊恼地吼，“时候也不早了，抱歉耽搁了你这么久，我这就送你回酒店。”

“噢，那不是酒店，是一间民宿，离那个酒吧不远。”

“那我们坐地铁回去。”

他们走进地铁口，隧道深处飘来孤零零的一串吉他弦音，那是一首歌的最后几个旋律，余火未烬，却清冷收尾，就像他们今晚的结局。

“至少以后你知道要去哪里找我了。”

他把乔舒亚送到那栋六层公寓下，挤出一个后会有期的微笑。伯恩似乎嗅到了离别的意味，不舍地在乔舒亚腿边打转。

“嗯，”乔舒亚牵着气球，最后一次抚摸伯恩。“对了，这件大衣……”

“不用还了。”

“那，谢了，”乔舒亚准备转身走进楼，“再见。”

“晚安。”

“对了，”乔舒亚又回过头来，“你想知道结婚那晚我对着那个篮球架嚷了些什么吗？”

“你说什么？”他有些没头绪，他不记得乔舒亚和他说过这个。

“没事，晚安。”

楼门砰一声关上，乔舒亚消失在他的视野里，周遭只剩夜风吹动树叶的沙沙声。他坐在石凳上，没有离开，数着楼道里逐一亮起的声控灯，一层，二层，三层，以此目送他不再天真的乔舒亚，企盼着能数到他心跳的尽头。

然后他决定不再沉默。他从挎包内取出小号，没来得及调好音就把那魂牵梦绕的旋律吹了出来，用极其轻柔的气息，极其缓慢的节奏，和不足以吵醒邻里的音量，把这悄然的暗语说给他的情人听。

「我风趣的情人，甜蜜如画的情人，你让我由衷地微笑……」

他听见了乔舒亚吟唱的声音，抬头望见一个心形气球飘出了四层楼道的窗外。

「你是那样的可笑，无法用相机捕捉，却是我独爱的艺术品」

乔舒亚趴在窗台上，带着颤栗又沙哑的笑意把每一句词都清晰地唱出来。他突然想起了自己十六岁初学这件乐器的时候，哈德逊老先生总是说他吹得太生硬，直到他让他想象自己在抚摸一位爱人，他才渐入佳境。

「尽管你的侧影不及希腊雕像，尽管你的嘴唇也有些薄凉，而你启唇欲语，才最为聪颖」

热爱纽约的气球挣脱乔舒亚的手，缓缓飘向了这个城市的幽黑夜空。四层的楼灯暗下，久久未亮起，可那温柔得令人心碎的歌声仍未断。

「如果你真的挂念我，可别为我变了发型」

三层的灯亮起，歌声愈发颤抖。

「不要改变，我亲爱的情人。别改变」

二层。他听见了急促的脚步声。

「每天都是情人节」

一层。

大门被打开，伯恩高声吠起来。眼前那位三十五岁的男人，穿着他的大衣，披着他的围巾，踏着故作从容的步伐走向他，哭得像个初坠爱河的男孩，着急地渴求一个拥抱。

还有第三个吻。

 

**“很美，不是吗？”**


	7. 写在酒店信笺上的话

S，

现在是凌晨三点多，我被一阵歌声吵醒之后就再也无法入睡。床头灯和电视机都忘记关了，我们没看完的伍迪·艾伦播到了结局，他和一位女人在深夜的河边跳着一段有些超现实主义意味的双人舞，电影就这样浪漫地结束了。我猜我们错过了一部好片，因为它让我回想起这个真正属于我们的夜晚过得是有多么随意，而我已经很久没写下“随意”这个词了——更别说是在酒店的便签上。它就摆在床头柜面，可如今还有多少人会用铅笔在这叠装帧平庸的道林纸上写东西？

无事可做的孩子。突发灵感的作家。我只想到这两种人。

你如果醒着，也许会说，这俩都是老埃文斯。是，我为了入睡，像小时候数绵羊一样把你两只眼的睫毛数了三次直到眼睛发酸。不过这是你教我的。有一次早上醒来我发现你正用那双大眼睛盯着我，然后叫嚷着让我把眼睛重新合上，因为你还没数完。所以我们两个当中谁更像是孩子？当然是床上抱住枕头右腿搭在我膝盖上呼呼睡着的那个。我知道你会反驳，说狮子也是这样交配完就立刻倒头大睡。很抱歉，反驳无效，只有清醒的人才有发言权。

说到作家，从没往那方面想过，我完全不是写东西的料。但和你在一起的时候我确实被灵感充斥，浑身上下，从脑袋到下体，让我到现在都无法入眠，也许我的大脑已经在为你构思一部比林克莱特还要凯鲁亚克的《奥德赛》了，而我的右手却只是在便笺本上涂鸦似的飞快写下这些我早上醒来就认不出的字迹，有时会因为你一个翻身或是咂嘴的动作分神好久。

好久。

“有人看见我的汤姆·福特限量版卫衣了吗？”

这是你刚说的话，希望我没听错，因为听上去像是含了一大口爆米花。哈哈，老天，你在做什么梦啊？多给点线索，或许我能帮你找找。

我突然又思考起另一个问题来：要和你相处多久才能对你的可爱视而不见？我猜这会是一个慢慢习惯的过程，就像我花了半个月才习惯被你那双大得过分的眼睛盯着看那样。我想起刚把道奇带回家的时候，它在我旁边静静坐着打瞌睡我都觉得可爱得要命于是一个劲地挠它脖子，可过去这么久了，我总是能发现新的可爱，比如它会向后花园里的小鸟示威结果却成了玩伴，比如它在我睡觉时守着我的房门，再比如，它会跟着它的玩具狮子唱歌。好吧，看来这不是能否习惯的问题，甚至根本不是个足以成立的问题，如今我觉得你沉睡时微弱的气息都是可爱的，因为一切都那么变幻莫测，没准明天，几位政客就拉开了末日的序幕。

如果它发生了，那么我们今晚做的事还真是意义非凡。我们在夜店谨慎地交流（如果在震耳欲聋的音乐里朝对方耳朵吼叫算是交流的话），后来我发现那地方既不适合我们，也不适合我妈。所以我让她先走了，上车前她让我转告你她很享受和你跳的那两支迪斯科，我说你就是属于那个年代的舞者。然后我们逃走了，各从两条不同的路默契地绕到了中央公园，把那些平常被我们当作是街灯的纪念碑都拜访了一遍，从玻利瓦尔到无名动物，像问候朋友那样。像《绝美之城》那样。我们都没有说话，那里仿佛一个肃静的展馆，你递来一边耳机，给我听你专门为夜晚做的歌单，最后你耸耸肩说，其实不是每一首歌都配得上这个夜晚。

我只知道，不是每一个夜晚都配得上你。记得上个月，我在惠特尼博物馆等你，面前摆着一幅狂乱喷吐色彩的现代画，其中有一些断断续续的线条，但怎么都看不清。外面下着雨，你披着一身雨露走进展馆，坐在长凳的另一头，扬起鸭舌帽把这幅画端详了很久，终于转过头来对我说，“看上去就像纽约州的税务。”此话一出我就只想把你吻到那幅画上去，就像今晚把你按在房间门廊的那幅马蒂斯复制品上进入你那样，然后我们在浴室做，在沙发做，在落地窗前做，最后在床上，一边重温《曼哈顿》一边做，你骑着我，在到的时候哭，事后我问你为什么，你说：“因为讨厌你。” 我突然松了口气，还以为你讨厌这部电影。

好吧，我们已经习惯了偷偷摸摸，却还是没习惯面对一些情绪，直到它变得无比强烈，才不得不去面对。以掩盖的方式。那次你在我家过夜之后，我把床单洗了一遍又一遍，因为你给的感觉太强烈了，我平淡无味的生活完全承受不来。我拼命想要擦掉你的气味，忘记一些不现实的画面：你就像这个屋子的另一个主人，在厨房煎蛋，做了两个超大的鳄梨三明治，道奇在一旁舔你的脚踝。在我们满满当当的日程里，下一次见到这样的画面还要等多久？我不愿去想。此时你躺在我身边，我也不需要去想。

你说，这些情绪的别名是不是“爱”？只是猜测，在这方面我并不是行家。

对了，听说他们叫你睡美人。我突然意识到，我不是睡不着，是不舍得睡着。很多个晚上，我的脑海里都铺着一条没有尽头的路，今晚也不例外，不过我醒着，我看见这条路上有你的影子。

噢，我还欠你一句晚安。

晚安，我的甜孩子，尽管我们都快四十岁了，但你永远是这个星球上最甜蜜的孩子。

P.S. 谢谢你来看我的戏，还有你做的一切。谢谢你的存在。

  
C.


	8. 贴在冰箱门上的回信

C，

我猜你一直在等回信吧，尽管那看起来不像是一封需要回复的信，如果要回复发个短信就好，况且这个月以来我们见面的次数比整个上半年加起来还要多。但现在，我还是像上次那样比你起早了几个小时，估计你得等到十点才醒来吃早午餐，那时我可能就已经在去南卡罗莱纳的飞机上了，所以在等水煮沸冲咖啡的时候，我从你床头的记事本撕了两张纸出来写写，希望你不介意。

说实话，要不是两周之前助理把落在衣帽间的外套拿给我，我可能到现在都没看到你的那两张酒店信笺。如果下次你还要玩这种传纸条游戏，别再放外套口袋里啦，那儿是我最快用掉五十美元的地方，就眨个眼的工夫。往哪儿放？就像客人给脱衣舞女付钱那样，塞我内裤边，那才是会始终跟着我的衣物。（当然，除了和你在一起的时候。）

我还是没法相信昨晚在脱衣舞俱乐部发生的一切，单是提到它就已经很疯狂了。其实一开始是安东尼的主意，他总想看好戏，到后头却不见踪影。他问我你对女人的胸还感不感兴趣，我让他自己去探索答案，没敢说出你对我那里干过的那些事（有一次你甚至还给它们起了名字，我不会写出来的）。第二天他就告诉我他说服你去俱乐部了，我不知道他是怎么做到的，只知道我说出我的主意之后，他在电话那头笑得被水呛到，不是因为这事很傻才笑，而是因为这事虽傻但完全可行，他已经能想象你到时会有多震惊了。

确实，当你发现面前那位胸部塞了硅胶垫但还是比在场任何一位女人都要小的舞者其实是我，你惊到把半杯香槟全灌进了我的胸罩里。不过那已经是我在你胯上跳了足足六分钟大腿舞之后了——我跳得那么蹩脚你也把现金塞进我的丁字裤，小心翼翼地，像个高中生。然后你问我叫什么，说我长得有点像你认识的一个人，我临时编了个名字叫塞巴丽安娜，你居然也信了，眼里满是敬畏。我从未被你用那样的眼神看着，也不忍心笑话你，只能挨到你把我的伪装戳穿为止。或许这也说明我一个星期的表演练习还是奏效的，不是嘛？

音乐太吵，我们没怎么谈话，但我看得出你帮我擦去胸前的香槟时起了情热，我们第一次在公众场合挨得如此近，我甚至看见你的脸颊蹭了点口红。假发、假胸、假睫毛，所有的伪装都让我心跳加速，我从没那么急切地想要你，然后你像任何一位男人牵走他们的女伴那样，把我带进洗手间，听着隔间男女厮磨的声音，冒死一般撞进我身体里。是的那很危险，但也很性感，像你说的，我们也许已经习惯了偷偷摸摸，但这样前所未有的冒险比《鸟人》里的爱德华·诺顿在舞台上演情欲戏结果动了真格还要疯狂——你记得的，这部电影就在《美队2》的下半年，你看了之后给我发信息，说那一幕让你想起了我们在舰桥上的打斗。

是的，我们就是在疯狂中开始的。我们应该多拥有一些昨晚那样的经历，不然我不会抓着这支字迹断续的笔把一切都记下来。后来我们都到了，你把我搂进怀里啃我的脖子，同时隔壁的男女准备离开，女人抱怨男人把她昨天刚做的指甲弄断了，你在我耳边说女孩们真不容易，我笑了。知道我那时候在想什么吗？我在想，如果我是塞巴丽安娜，我们是不是早就已经住在一起，养两条狗，周末一起跑步，在餐厅露台随意接吻，夏天一起去哥斯达黎加的海滩度假了？然而这个可爱的女孩名甚至都不存在。

我说这些不代表我畏缩了，相反，这些无谓的梦幻都在提醒我，这一切都是多么真实，包括你在那窄小的厕所隔间里给的莽撞和温存，还有你现在熟睡的呼吸声，以及我数了那么多次都没数完的睫毛。这样就很好，不是所有人都能像我们这样，一边工作一边环游世界还能在新加坡滨海湾看烟花的，尽管这趟旅行已经过去两年了，但前段时间我回到新加坡，还是感觉好像都只是发生在昨天而已。

你问我这些情绪是不是爱？不敢相信你在说了那么多次爱我之后还这么问我，我猜也许是你的伍迪·艾伦后遗症吧。当然是，亲爱的老埃文斯，我才不会为除了爱以外的东西哭。

所以，早安！我已经喂过道奇了，三明治放在烤箱里记得吃。知道你会洗床单，但洗一次就好了，我的气味才没有那么顽固。要是真有，那就让它陪着你吧，就当我还在你床上，这不是很好吗？我倒想和它互换位置呢。

 

P.S. 你那件深蓝色套头衫我拿走啦。

 

P.S.S. 等到下次见面你就是三十七岁了，虽然我总叫你老埃文斯，可太阳每天升起，已经四十多亿岁了，你会觉得他老吗？

 

S.


End file.
